Kidnapping Hearts
by sailorjupiterox
Summary: When King Charles of the Moon kidnaps Queen Aurora of Earth in a bid for revenge, he only creates more spite - and Princess Serenity finds herself in a Castle with no one to talk to but a lonely prince and his guards. SxD, SenxGen, Silver Millenium.
1. Prologue

**New story! Welcome to Kidnapping Hearts, a tale set in the Silver Millenium. I'm thinking of making this into a series. Please tell me what you think :) Read my other Sailor Moon stories if you like this one; Debts and Hidden Truths.**

**This story comes with a permanent warning - there are mature themes and language etc, so please take care when reading. If you are upset/angered by rape/kidnap/abuse etc, then please do not read! It's a fic made for those who want to see a different side to everything (as most of my fics are ...)**

**Disclaimer; I really, really, don't own Sailor Moon. My best friend, Naoko Takeuchi does. ;D**

**_"She's been running through my dreams, and it's driving me crazy, it seems, I'm going to ask her to marry me."_**

**_All Time Low_**

Prologue

It all happened extremely fast for her to realise what was going on. One moment, the Princess of the Moon was sleeping in her bed, upset at what had conspired so soon after her mother's death.

But when she woke up, she wasn't in her bedroom.

It all started half an hour previously.

She was simply minding her own business, sat at dinner. The scouts and her father were all present for dinner, as it was an informal occasion; though she still wore a long white gown, the scouts in their respective planets formal wear, and her father in his best white trousers with gold knee-high boots and a white tailed coat with golden lining.

She ate slowly, as she normally did, and only ate small portions. Looking at the strip of meat on her plate, the Princess could feel nausea in her stomach.

Her mother had only died two weeks previously, and yet her father was sat across from her, a smile on his face as he talked to a less than happy Sailor Mars.

"Serenity, what do you think?" he asked, looking from the Scouts to his daughter with his bright blue eyes.

"About what, father?" the Princess replied.

"A Winter Ball," Charles answered, brushing back his full head of blonde hair. "We could have snow imported from the Earth. We could invite everyone around the galaxy, everyone would come and we could have dancing until the end of the night. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Serenity shook her head, dropping her knife and fork and standing up. "No father, not yet," she whispered.

Turning to walk out of the room, Serenity bit her lip.

"Serenity?" Sailor Jupiter called after her.

"Sere?" Mercury said in her quiet way.

"Serenity, come back!" Charles said loudly, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Mars just sat, staring after the Princess; aware of danger.

"Leave her," Venus said when the door shut at the other side of the room. "She's broken hearted, my mother was telling me that it was so clear to her,"

Venus sighed and held her head in her hands.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jupiter asked.

"We have to prepare for battle soon," Mars instructed. "We can't go around worrying about hearts,"

"We can't do anything," Venus interrupted. "Only time will heal her. In the mean time, Serenity needs to get out. Maybe we should take her somewhere tomorrow,"

Jupiter smiled. "We can go to my planet if you want, there's a new spa opening in the town centre,"

"Thanks Lita," Venus answered, smiling briefly.

"She needs to meet her suitor," Charles said quietly, although they could all hear him. "I have a new one from the Dark Moon, his name is Diamond,"

"The Dark Moon?" Venus asked, looking straight at Charles with a flip of her blonde hair. "I don't think Serenity could ever be happy with one of them. Not even Sapphire, although he does fit the prophecy,"

-

In the hallway, she broke down in tears. She kept walking, only vaguely aware of the servants scurrying around to the orders of the King, and didn't notice that she was heading towards the dungeon.

It was a quiet place, with dark walls, extremely unusual for the Palace of the Moon, which usually shone with brightness.

Serenity swiped at her tears, but fell to the floor in the dungeon, her white dress gathering dust and dirt.

"Princess Serenity?" a soft voice called out.

Looking up from her own anguish, Serenity's eyes adjusted to the darkness before they fell onto a beautiful woman – shackled to the wall by her wrists and ankles. She only wore her nightgown, a thin black material that covered her chest and stomach, but barely any of her thighs.

She had long, brown hair that fell to her (fairly large) bosom, and bright emerald eyes, along with olive skin and a curvaceous figure that screamed beauty. The shackles that held her down clinked as she moved forwards, realising that Serenity was crying.

Instantly, jealousy bubbled in the pit of Serenity's stomach. She was as flat as a board, skin and bones with – what she thought were boring – blue eyes. But when she focused, she realised who it was.

"Queen Aurora?" she asked wildly.

The woman nodded.

"May I ask as to why you are in my dungeon?" Serenity whispered, slightly scared.

Queen Aurora looked at her kindly. "Serenity, you must leave here, now. Your father is not who you think he is."

"My father...?" Serenity asked, her voice squeaking.

"Are you still in there!" someone boomed from outside.

The voice of her father.

Serenity jumped, and ran – as quietly as she could – to a corner at the other side of the room where no light could hit her.

"King Charles, how nice of you to visit me," Aurora spat with venom.

Serenity felt chills fly up her back at the tone the Queen was using with her father, so much different than how she had been talking to her.

"Hello Aurora," Charles purred, walking over to Aurora passed Serenity so that his daughter could only see the back of him. "How are you today?"

"You make me sick," Aurora scowled. "Your wife passed on not two weeks ago and you're all ready trying to take someone else."

There was a loud noise as Charles slapped Aurora. Serenity's legs felt like jelly, her head spinning at the action her father just made, even though she could only see the back of him.

"Shut up, you whore," Charles hissed.

Aurora smirked. "What sort of man kidnaps a woman while she is asleep, were you too frightened to do it when I was awake?"

From what Serenity could see, Charles was glaring.

"Are you enjoying the palace?" Charles asked coldly, ripping the front of her nightdress.

Serenity slid to the floor, unable to control herself. She leant against the wall, her knees tucked to her body.

Aurora didn't answer, only let Charles do whatever he was doing.

He was removing the dress from her, so she stood in only her underwear. Ripping them from her also, he breathed heavily in her ear as he unbuckled his own trousers, letting the silk material fall to the floor.

Serenity pushed her fingers into her ears, angry, hot tears spilling down her face as she glared into her lap, trying to block out to knowledge that her father was raping a woman, two weeks after her mothers death.

She didn't know how long it went on for, but when light filtered into the room and out again, alerting her to the fact that her father had left, Serenity stood up, and looked toward Aurora, who was silently crying.

"I'm sorry," Serenity whispered.

"Don't be," Aurora croaked.

Serenity shook her head, walking slowly over to Aurora, trying to break her free of the shackles.

"There's a key," Aurora whispered, jerking her head over to the wall opposite them.

Serenity nodded and walked over to the wall, grabbing the key that hung on a hook coming from the dark walls.

"And anyway, then she said that she-" Serenity gasped at men's voices that were getting closer.

"Princess, get out of here," Aurora hissed.

Serenity shook her head, running back over to Aurora and trying to undo the locks on the shackles.

"You fool," Aurora whispered. "Go,"

Serenity gulped and nodded. "I'll be back later, I'll get you out of here."

Aurora smiled kindly. "You're too kind."

Serenity shook her head and turned away, her tears falling freely. "I'll be back," she whispered, and jogged from the room.

Aurora's smile fell slightly, turning sad. "The man who she falls for will surely be the luckiest man in the world."

-

Serenity had to stop the tears flowing from her eyes. She swiped at her face, walking slowly to her room, unable to talk to anyone on the way; which was unusual, being the social girl that she was.

She made her way passed the servants, even Luna and Artemis, who meowed and followed her for five minutes, before realising that they couldn't get a word out of her.

It was only when she was in her room, did she allow herself to lose composure again. She looked around the room, it was her simple, white colour, with her favourite blanket that her mother had made when Serenity was only a baby.

Apparently, the Moon appeared in crescent formation to the people of Earth some nights, because of the magic of the Silver Crystal, protecting the Moon, and her mother always loved that time of the month. She constantly went to Earth during those times, just to catch a glimpse of the Moon from their point of view. Serenity treasured the blanket, which was a light blue colour, one of the colours of the Earth, with crescent moons all over it in white, with yellow stars over it.

Serenity fell onto her blanket, breathing in the scent of her mother.

It was only two weeks ago that her mother was sat on her bed with her, discussing boys and her legacy and the war.

She could talk about everything with her mother.

And now, she felt more alone than ever.

Biting her lip, and cursing herself for being such an emotional wreck, Serenity let her tears flow free again.

It was only when she had cried for five minutes that she had managed to fall asleep.

A shadow appeared at her bedroom, followed by another.

"Jedeite, you heard Malachite, just get her and then we'll go," one of them whispered.

The one name Jedeite scowled, jumping soundlessly onto the floor. "How different is the atmosphere up here, it's almost as if I'm floating!" he whispered, laughing as he walked around the Princess' room. He was a tall man, with wavy blonde hair, much like King Charles, except his eyes were a brilliant bluey-green colour, and his face seemed much more younger and more mischievous.

The other shadow sighed. "Malachite and Zoicite will have our heads," he hissed, stepping into the light. "And what do you expect, it is the Moon!"

This man seemed a lot different to Jedeite. He had wavy brown hair that spilled to his shoulders from his head, and dark blue eyes that were looking around the room with caution, restlessly searching for some kind of fault that could stop them from their mission.

They both wore a grey uniform with gold lining and heavy boots that didn't seem to make any noise at all, which was unusual; but as they had said, they were on the Moon.

"Nephrite, calm down, no one is here except her," Jedeite answered, looking over to his companion.

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't break into Palace's and then kidnap Princess's that often, but you seem to be an expert at it … so why don't you do it?" the one named Nephrite hissed.

"Ooh, touchy," Jedeite taunted, rolling his eyes and stopping his movements to turn to the Princess. "She really is something, isn't she?" he drawled sarcastically, looking at the Princess's back.

She was not-so-elegantly sleeping on her stomach, her face pressed down into the blanket while her legs were spread wide open, almost giving them a glimpse of-

"Pervert," Nephrite said casually, glaring at Jedeite. "You're engaged,"

Jedeite frowned. "Am I not allowed to have my fun?" he asked, shoulders sagging.

"Not to a Princess!" Nephrite scowled. "Lord, when we get home, just go have some whore,"

"But they're boring!" Jedeite whined.

The Princess rolled over and groaned in her sleep, making the two men's eyes widen.

"Let's just do this," Nephrite said cautiously.

"OK," Jedeite said formally. "I'll take guard," he said, striding over to the door and opening it.

He stood, casually against the side of the door frame as he watched down the steps for anyone coming upstairs at the other end of the hall.

"Raye, I think you're just overreacting, she doesn't want us to talk to her," a female voice came. "She probably just wants to be alone,"

Jedeite's eyes widened.

"No, I know that something is going to happen, Lita, she's our Princess, we have to take care of her!" another woman's voice came.

"Nephrite, I think two of them blasted Scouts are coming," Jedeite hissed into the room.

He turned around, seeing Nephrite with a raised eyebrow, and a massive sack over his shoulder.

"You are honestly, the sickest man I have ever known," Jedeite said happily, shutting the door and jogging over to the window.

Nephrite left first, cascading down the Palace in a skilled fashion, while Jedeite waited at the top. The bedroom door flew open, revealing the two Scouts he had heard earlier; Mars and Jupiter.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow ladies," he said casually, before blowing them a kiss, winking and jumping from the window.

A crack of thunder came after him, followed by a dragon made purely of fire.

"Shit!" he heard Jupiter curse. "He got away,"

Jedeite grinned as he heard the next line.

"Where's Serenity?" Mars asked.

-

**AN: Please don't flame, this literally just fell from my fingertips this morning - I had barely anything planned for this story. I'm happy at where it is going now. I'm not going to do polls any more. As soon as I've finished Debts/Hidden Truths/The Blackmail, I will upload my next story - cause I think four stories are enough at the moment, especially as I'm in my final year of high school and it is like murder!**

**Please, please, please, review :) I love reviews, they make my day.**

**Signing out; Niamh :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**As most of you know, I had a very long hiatus there, where I basically, could NOT write! I'm in my final year at High School, and I'm struggling to get the GCSE's I need for college! Anyway, I'm trying my best! If you want to keep updated, follow my tumblr: . I'll love you forever if you follow! Anyway ... yeah ...**

**Disclaimer: uh, I don't own sailor moon :(**

Chapter One

She could barely keep herself up, not because she was exhausted, it was because … well she wasn't really sure herself. She just suddenly couldn't keep herself up. She was being basically dragged to … well, she wasn't really sure of that either.

The floor seemed to be pulling her down towards itself, and she couldn't control it.

All she could hear was the dull, monotone clunk of the men's boots. The men who were seemingly dragging her.

"Can we stop?" she whined, tilting her head – with tremendous effort – to look at the men who had captured her.

"I'm sorry Princess, his Highness King Damien requested that we take you straight to him," the one with brown hair answered.

She looked towards the one with blonde hair, who also shook his head. She watched as he turned to his companion and asked him something.

"Nephrite, do you have any idea why she can't walk?" he asked.

The one named Nephrite with brown hair frowned. "I think maybe the gravity is too heavy for her, they only had a small amount on the Moon,"

"We're not on the Moon?!" Serena would have shrieked, but she was too shocked so it only came out as a squeak.

"Princess, we're on the Earth," the blonde one told her gently, slowing down their walk. "You know Nephrite, maybe we should let her get used to the gravity for a bit,"

Nephrite bit his lip, and nodded. "OK, but don't tell King Damien please, Princess Serenity?" he said.

Serenity nodded, and smiled in relief as they let go of her arms and let her slump on the floor. The weight of her body felt lighter than before. She looked up at the two men who were watching her cautiously.

"So, what are your names?" she asked politely.

The two seemed taken aback.

The blonde haired one answered for both of them. "I'm Jedeite, and this is Nephrite,"

Serenity nodded. "Nice to meet you both, even if you have kidnapped me,"

"You kidnapped the Queen first," Jedeite said defensively.

Nephrite placed his hand on Jedeite's shoulder. "I apologise Princess, Jedeite is the nephew of Queen Aurora,"

"I'm sorry," Serenity said quietly, looking down and feeling ashamed of her father's behaviour.

Tears built up in her eyes, falling thickly to the ground, quicker than they normally would.

"I didn't know. I don't know what my father is doing, he's not himself-hic-and he hurt her!" she whispered to herself.

Nephrite knelt down by the Princess, lifting up her chin for her. "Are you OK Princess?" he asked softly.

Serenity shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just want my mother,"

Nephrite nodded and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I'm sorry Princess, we'll try and get you home as soon as possible,"

"OK," Serenity whispered, looking at him softly. "Did you pull my blanket with me?"

Nephrite shook his head. "No, but I'm sure that I can somehow get it,"

Serenity nodded. "Thank you."

Jedeite sighed. "We better get her to the King, Nephrite," he announced to the pair.

Nephrite nodded and stood up. "Come on Princess, try and stand up, and we'll help you to the main hall,"

Serenity nodded and gulped, pushing herself off the floor, which felt pretty easy, but still a little bit stiff in her knees.

Nephrite and Jedeite both caught her before she stumbled forwards. "Sorry," she mumbled.

The men nodded in acceptance, and guided her towards the main hall.

-

They wouldn't have been so long if Serenity wasn't as … 'whiny', as Jedeite had so delicately put it, sending the already-hysterical Princess into a frenzy of worry.

When they made it to the main hall, Serenity's eyes had widened. She hadn't taken any notice of the castle before that, but the hall was just so different than the main halls in her Palace.

While, on the Moon, everything was crystal clear and bright, in this hall, there were windows, but barely any light, mainly because of the forest outside, and also because of the apparent oppressive atmosphere.

Nephrite, surprised at Serenity's stunned silence, looked down at her and smiled. "Princess, it's not normally like this," he whispered. "But ever since the Queen has gone missing, this Castle has seem … less than welcoming,"

The servants all seemed depressed, even the way they held themselves – and it was usually mandatory for them to be graceful in front of guests – was a sad posture.

"You're late," a loud voice called out.

Serenity imminently twisted her head to look in the direction of the voice. Her bright eyes fell on a man.

The man was sat on a twisted, golden throne, with an arrogance that called out to her. He wore black trousers with grey knee-high boots and a purple coat that was buttoned just underneath his chest, revealing a black shirt and purple cravat.

Nephrite and Jedeite fell to their knees, bowing respectfully.

"Your majesty," Serenity almost squeaked, curtseying.

The man smiled kindly, a smile that matched Aurora's.

"Princess Serenity, I am happy that you managed to come without any disturbances,"

Jedeite bit his tongue, but glanced at Nephrite with a smirk.

Serenity smiled. "Your majesty, I do not mean to be rude, but I am curious as to why I am here?"

The King nodded. "Of course. I shall tell you when the other two generals have arrived."

"Generals?" Serenity mumbled, clearly confused.

Nephrite smiled and rested a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "Me and Jedeite are two of the Prince's Guardians, we're with him on everything basically. Just like the way you have your Scouts,"

Serenity's mouth formed a small 'o' before she smiled in understanding.

Creak.

All occupants of the room turned towards the main doors that Serenity had just been led through, to see two effortlessly handsome men, both wearing the same uniform as Nephrite and Jedeite.

One, the smaller of the two was very thin, and had his golden blonde hair tied back at the bottom of his head, with a very fragile face that was smiling softly. Serenity couldn't help but notice a slight glint in his eye, and frowned inside at the idea.

The second one, was clearly the leader. He wore the same uniform as the other three, except he also wore a cape which billowed behind him, and two silver badges clipping it to his uniform on both of his shoulders. His hair was platinum, and brushed against his shoulders in an eloquent and yet neat manner. He was not the tallest of the four, but the way he held himself spoke wonders.

The leader stopped when he saw Serenity, evident confusion, shock and anger on his face. His eyes snapped up to Nephrite's face, where he seemed to be reading his mind.

"What did you do?" he hissed, walking over to the two generals while the smaller man followed after him, a sigh falling from his lips.

Jedeite jumped in, stepping in front of Serenity. "We didn't do anything,"

"You kidnapped me!" Serenity squeaked.

"What?" the leader asked wildly. "Why would you do such a thing? And to Royal-"

"It was on my orders," a calm voice jutted in.

All four of the generals and Serenity looked towards the King, seeing as he had stood up and raised an eyebrow to the leader of the generals.

"Do you have a problem with my plan, Malachite?" the King asked.

Serenity glanced at Malachite, running his name through her mind.

"Not at all, your Majesty," Malachite answered, bowing.

"And you, Zoicite?" the King said, gesturing to the blonde haired, small general.

"No, your Majesty," Zoicite said smoothly, bending low in his bow.

"Good," the King said with a small, greedy smile perching on his lips. "This, generals, is Princess Serenity of the Moon, and these, Princess, are my son's four generals."

Serenity nodded to all of the generals, not wanting to seem rude for some reason.

"Now, you're probably wondering as to why you are here," the King went on.

Serenity refrained from pointing out that she had already told him she was confused.

"Well," the King mused. "As you know, the Queen, my wife, has gone missing. We know that the Moon has taken her captive, and we want her back. It is that simple."

"I know where she is!" Serenity squeaked. "I can tell you, and then everything can go back to normal!"

"No," the King said firmly. "I want to Moon to crumble, and join sides with the Earth."

Serenity opened her mouth to speak, but thought against it.

"I can see that you are tired," the King said kindly. "Nephrite, Jedeite, would you be so kind as to escort Princess Serenity to her room."

Nephrite and Jedeite bowed to their King, while Serenity curtsied out of good manners and the three of them turned to exit.

Serenity left the main hall even more confused as when she entered.

The walk to her room was rather long. After following the stout men, wondering about the rest of the Earth's Royal Family, of whom she had only heard one son. Serenity was curious about the Castle, so much so that it nearly wore the patient Nephrite out to answer her questions.

"Here you go Princess," Jedeite said finally, holding open a thick wooden door with a sense of relief hanging around him.

"Thank you," Serenity said, walking passed him and observing the room.

"We'll leave you to get settled," Nephrite said with a caring tone, just before Jedeite shut the door.

Serenity frowned at the room. It was near enough completely cream. With light stone flooring, and a white duvet cover, along with almost see through cream curtains on the four poster bed. The chest of drawers and wardrobe that she was greeted with were also cream.

Then she smiled. Serenity walked over to the balcony doors, and slid on open, stepping outside so that she could feel the fresh air against her delicate skin.

This was peace.

Finally, she could get away from the Moon and the Palace. She did miss it, of course she did, but a part of her was glad for the break.

As she stepped back into the room, she could hear giggling outside her room, and frowned softly, but dismissed it as servants gossiping. Serenity smiled as she thought of the servants back home, and their constant smiling and chipper attitude.

Well, until her father had changed.

She had no idea what had gotten into him, all she knew is that she did not like it at all.

It was only two minutes later until Serenity grew bored of her surroundings and ventured outside. She carefully trod down the hall, walking on her tip toes so no one could hear her. She knew she was not doing anything wrong, mainly because she had no drive to escape right then.

-

The room of the Prince was lavish. A double bed was pushed into the corner of the room, so that the half that he seemed to sleep on was adjacent to the window. His floor was made purely of smooth stone, with a dresser and wardrobe perched opposite each other.

Opposite the bedroom door was a balcony door, which revealed the stone balcony, overlooking the huge, admirable garden.

The Prince himself was something to admire also, which everyone seemed to do anyway. He was tall, dark and handsome. The women of Earth basically threw themselves at him, and it did not help that he had the physique of a Greek God, as so many of the women had eloquently put it.

And so, the Prince of the Earth stumbled into his room, shutting his wooden door quickly behind him and leaning against the door.

A few moments passed before a gaggle of girls could be heard outside. They were giggling loudly, and shrieking at any sudden movement, while Endymion shut his eyes. He wished they wouldn't find him in his room.

The noise soon filtered away, letting Endymion roll his shoulders and relax. He walked over to his bed, falling flat on his stomach into the soft purple sheets.

Endymion groaned out of exhaustion and let his eyes shut momentarily, before pushing himself from the bed and sitting back down normally on it. He removed his shoes and kicked them away from him, looking around his room tiredly.

He didn't even want to eat, that's how tired he was.

Slowly, Endymion rose from his bed, pulling off his purple jacket, almost ripping off the matching cravat and black shirt and then removing his trousers so that he was standing in his underwear and naturally messy hair.

Pushing a hand through his raven hair, Endymion sighed again. His ears perked as his door creaked open, and his head shot up as if he was a deer in headlights.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm sorry!" a voice squeaked, before the door slammed and the bright blue eyes that were previously observing him had gone.

Endymion frowned and jogged over to his door, pulling it open, only to find a crumpled girl on the floor at other side of the hall.

Bending at the knee, Endymion brought himself down to her level. "Hello," he said carefully, hoping she was not a 'fangirl'.

"Hi," she said, almost breathless. "I'm sorry about that, my room's next door, and I wasn't looking."

"Why are you here?" Endymion asked.

"Oh. I'm a … a guest of the King's," she answered.

"Oh," Endymion said softly, looking at her curiously. "I better go, before those girls come back."

The girl nodded and stood up herself, watching as Endymion followed. "It was nice to meet you, I'm Serenity," she said, blushing.

Endymion smiled genuinely. "Hello Serenity, I'm Endymion."

Serenity smiled back through her blush. "I'll see you then,"

"Yes, goodbye."

Serenity turned away from him and walked down the rest of the hall to her own bedroom.

Both of the Royalties shut their doors behind them, closed their eyes, and thought of one another.

-

**AN: apologies for any grammar/spelling errors, I've barely been awake the past couple of months, so yeah :)**

**Review please! Bye! Remember to follow me on tumblr if you have it !**


	3. Chapter 2

**HELLO ! I apologise greatly for the delay of uploading anything for ... a while. Anyway, I've barely been able to write 'Debts' at the moment, so for some reason, I turned to Kidnapping Hearts. I would write more here right now but ... I have a lot to do tonight, I apologise ! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, pysche!**

Chapter Two

Serenity's heart was thrumming in her chest, threatening to burst out and scream his name out repeatedly.

It had only occurred to her once she was in her own room, as she had been too stunned to notice; but, Endymion was half naked when she met him.

Blushing rapidly, Serenity pressed her face into her pillow, her smile smothering her face. She gripped the sheets of the bed with tiny fists and almost screamed in embarrassing happiness.

Wait.

Serenity's head shot up as she realised that she should not have been happy. She had been kidnapped! Her mother was dead and her father was someone she did not know! She had practically watched her father rape the Queen on the Earth, and here Serenity was … smiling about a boy that she had met.

Serenity bit her lip, trying not to think too much.

Smiling, Serenity thought of the scouts, and how crazy they must have been going.

They were raging.

Of course they were! Their Princess had been kidnapped, right beneath their noses!

Sailor Jupiter had been the first to lose it, while Sailor Mars had quietly seethed behind her.

"You bastards!" Sailor Jupiter had called after them, before jumping out of the window, only to be grabbed my Sailor Mars.

"Lita, don't go making rash decisions. We must inform the others," Mars said slightly harshly.

Lita was outraged. "Don't you have any sense of loyalty to Serenity?" she yelled, pulling herself into the palace.

"Of course I do," Mars answered. "But running after them like mad lunatics is not going to help anyone."

Lita had huffed and muttered curse words all the way until they were in the Princess's court.

The hall was a grand one. With tall walls with a high ceiling all protected by the power of the Silver Crystal. It was grandly furnished, with silver couches and long, glass tables. At the end of the hall was Mercury, who was sat in front of a table, deciding her next move on a game of chess against herself. Sat on a couch was Venus, who was checking her reflection in a compact mirror until the other two scouts caught her eye.

"Raye, Lita!" Venus called over.

Mars or rather, Raye, clicked her tongue in aggravation. "You tell them, Lita,"

"Tell us what?" Mercury asked quietly, looking up from her spot at the end of the hall.

Lita scrunched her nose, pushing her fringe back. "Serenity has been kidnapped."

Silence seemed to smack Venus and Mercury in the face, while Lita and Raye were devoured in their own rage.

"We have to do something," Raye said immediately. "Mina, can you check if she's in danger, lock onto her heart, make it priority. Amy, can you please find out her location."

Venus – or Mina, immediately closed her eyes, her arms crossed over and hands holding onto her elbows while Mercury (Amy), pulled out her compact computer and started typing on it as fast as she could.

Lita paced from one end of the couch from the other, while Raye was on her knees, praying to the God of Mars to help Serenity.

"Turns out, she's on Earth, to be precise, the King of the Earth's castle,"

The small outcome that Amy had stated, quite calmly actually, enraged Lita.

"How dare they!" she roared. "We are on the midst of a war, and they are playing games like this!"

"This is no game," Amy said skilfully, snapping her computer down. "They have done this in spite, quite clearly, Earth is otherwise at peace with the Moon, and remember, they cannot afford to lose allies at a time like this."

"Amy's right," Mina said slowly. "Serena is not being treated badly, actually, her heart is … I just don't understand,"

"What's wrong?" Raye asked, standing up. "What's happened?"

"It's just difficult to explain, it makes no sense at all!" Mina whined, holding her head.

"It makes perfect sense,"

The smooth voice came from the door. The four scouts span around, to see the Queen of Venus stood there.

The Queen of Venus was unnaturally beautiful. With golden brown locks that fell to the tops of her thighs, and soft orange eyes. She was wearing a pure white dress with a long, deep orange cloak wrapped around her.

"Your majesty," Raye, Lita and Amy said honourably, bowing.

"Mother," Mina said quietly.

"Princesses," the Queen said with a bow of her head. "Mina," she continued, looking at her daughter and striding into the room, "you have yet to control your power,"

Mina bowed her head. "I'm sorry,"

"What for?" the Queen asked, tilting her head to the side and watching her daughter.

"I am not able to detect the emotion that Serenity is feeling," Mina answered.

"And of course you can't," the Queen said solemnly, "this is because what she is feeling, is not an emotion."

"What do you mean?" Lita asked, confusion evident.

Raye frowned. "She has to be feeling an emotion! There is not a moment when someone is not feeling an emotion, is there?"

"Mother, I don't understand what you are saying," Mina said, ignoring what the other two had said.

"You will understand, soon enough, all four of you," the Queen answered, smiling slightly. "I am sorry ladies, but I have an appointment to go to. I shall see you all soon,"

The four bid their respective goodbyes, and soon after the Queen had left them, they had all sat down on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Do any of you understand what she meant?" Lita asked loudly.

"Well, obviously she wants us to figure this out," Raye offered.

"But how do we go about doing that?" Amy asked.

The group thought silently for a moment before Mina spoke, "No."

Lita raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'no'?"

Mina held her head, unable to grip the concept that Serenity may be out of their reach. "Well … my mother said that we'd find out soon enough, so clearly, we are not going to figure this out … we're going to find out,"

"But that makes no logical sense," Raye said instantly. "Does it, Amy?"

Amy was looking at Mina carefully, watching her body language and noticing something slightly different about her. She was almost curled up, unable to take this feeling that she could feel from Serenity's heart.

"It means that soon we are going to experience it soon."

Mina looked up at Amy, her eyebrows almost knotted together in confusion. "We're going to experience whatever Serenity is going through soon?"

Raye and Lita were both frowning.

"What … in the Universe could it be?" Raye asked.

"It could be ..." Mina whispered.

"What? What could it be?" Lita asked, leaning forwards.

Mina answered after a short pause. "It could be the one thing to save us."

Two of the girls frowned, while the other girl looked on in anticipation.

"And the one thing to tear us apart."

Her golden hair flew through his mind, forcing him to close his eyes and relive the moment they met. She was all long limbs, silky hair and secret smiles.

The pull he felt towards her! Amazing! It was nothing like the adolescent spark he felt towards any other woman. No, this was something different.

More strange yet fine, more abnormal yet normal, more uncomfortable, yet comfortable than anything he had ever felt in his life!

Serenity …

Why did she make him feel this way?

"Father," Endymion said quietly, looking up from his plate. "I met a girl today,"

The King's eyebrows raised slightly, but he did not remove his eyes from his plate. "What was she like, son?"

Endymion smiled distantly, looking away from his father's old face. He wanted to say that she was the most beautiful woman, even though she wasn't from Earth, that he had ever laid eyes on. That she was delicate, alluring and innocent.

"Difficult."

"Well that's a shame," Damien mused, hiding a small smirk. "You still have yet to find a bride. Why don't you consider Beryl?"

Endymion closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his forefingers. "How many times have I told you that I do not want to marry just anyone?"

"I know, I know," Damien answered. "I just think that … you need someone to take over my title with,"

Endymion looked at his father with narrowed eyes. "You're extremely calm for someone whose wife is missing."

Damien placed down his knife and fork. "What are you trying to insinuate, son?"

"That you don't seem to miss my mother," Endymion spat quietly, picking up his glass.

Damien glared at Endymion, who was about to drink from his glass. "Listen to me Endymion, you do not understand everything. If I start a war with the Moon, it is possible that I could lose my title, and we could end up peasants, since I don't think that you want that, I prefer to stay calm. We will get back your mother as soon as we can, and peacefully at that. Why do you think I sent for Princess Serenity to be captured?"

Endymion choked on his drink, setting down the glass and momentarily losing his composure. "Serenity?" he whispered, looking up at his father with curious eyes.

"Yes, the Princess of the Moon,"

Endymion frowned at his father. "You mean to tell me, that you've kidnapped the Princess of the Moon?"

"Yes," Damien answered.

"As in, the girl with really long blonde hair, wearing a white dress?" Endymion asked, leaning forwards.

Damien nodded. "Of course. Why? Have you met her?" he sighed, but then grinned. "Pity you think she's 'difficult',"

Endymion raised an eyebrow to his father.

"Well, I only mean that you could marry her … if you so wished," Damien whispered.

"How did you know I was talking about Serenity?" Endymion asked, looking down at his plate.

"Endymion," Damien started. "You wouldn't have mentioned her to me if she wasn't special,"

Endymion looked back up at his smirking father. "You really do talk nonsense father," he said effortlessly and pushed back his hair, standing from his chair with an edge of eagerness.

"You'd be safer to hate her, Endymion," Damien said, looking at his son with worry evident on his face.

"Why do you say that?" Endymion asked.

Damien sighed and set down his knife and fork, looking up at Endymion softly. "Serenity is betrothed."

His son gripped onto the chair in front of him quickly. "She's … betrothed? To whom?"

"No one knows," Damien answered instantly, but reluctantly.

Endymion almost cried out in outrage, but instead hissed, "how the hell can no one know?"

Damien sighed and leant towards his son. "There is a prophecy,"

He was searching for her, and clambering the stairs, well aware of what the servants were whispering about –_ the Prince is not his usual self! _- he still did not care. He jogged down hallway after hallway to find her, desperate to see the blonde.

He didn't understand – what was this prophecy nonsense that his father had told him about? Did anyone believe in prophecies any more?

Apparently they did on the moon.

Then he saw a glimpse of blonde hair turning a corner, and knowing that barely anyone else in the castle had blonde hair, he knew it was her.

"Serenity!" Endymion called after the small figure.

The blonde turned the corner again, hair flying behind her, and eyes lighting up as they fell onto Endymion. "Yes?"

Endymion stopped his light jog when he was a few feet in front of her.

Serenity looked at him in amusement, his slightly haggard appearance.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're the Princess of the Moon?" Endymion asked, eyes looking straight into hers.

Serenity smiled, nerves building inside of her. "Why, what makes you think that?" she asked, glancing at his shoulder.

Endymion sighed. "My father, the King told me that you are."

Serenity looked down for a second, before raising her head and narrowing her eyes at Endymion. "So, I didn't tell you that I was the Princess of the Moon, and I get told off for it, but you didn't tell me that you're Prince of the Earth, and I'm supposed to be OK with that?" she said quickly, anger floating around in her brain.

Endymion chuckled. "Sorry about that. I didn't think I'd have to tell a guest of my father's," he said with a wink.

Serenity blushed and looked down. "You still lied to me," she mumbled, "so you can't be mad that I did."

"Touché," Endymion said softly.

Serenity smiled and looked up at him. "You are positively the most argumentative person I've met so far,"

Endymion grinned. "One of my many alluring traits, Serenity,"

Serenity shook her head, laughing lightly. "You really do think a lot of yourself, don't you?"

"Not strictly speaking," Endymion said, frowning. "But why else would women throw themselves at me everyday?"

Serenity raised an eyebrow at Endymion.

"Well, you're the only exception to that, aren't you?" Endymion mused. "In fact, you always seem to be slipping away,"

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Well, your highness, I best be off, I'm going to read,"

Endymion smiled. "There you go again," he murmured. "OK, this time I'll let you go, but next time you might not be so lucky."

He quickly turned on his heels and retreated. "Goodbye, Princess Serenity,"

Serenity frowned as he walked away, and turned away herself, but not before glancing back at him, only to find him also glancing back at her too.

"Damn … that prophecy will be a pain," Endymion whispered, turning back around to walk away again.

"I wonder what he's thinking," Serenity muttered, but shrugged off the feeling quickly, she had no desire to want to know him, even less to spend more time with him.

**AN: If any of you have tumblr please follow me, www. curiositykilledniamh dot com :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late update! I've only got four exams left now, so hopefully I'll get loads of writing done! I'll see you then!**

**Oh, and yeah, this chapter is a bit cheesey really ... sorry about that!**

**Anyway ... on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Sailor Moon except DVD's of episodes 1-13.**

_**"You've got nothing to lose, except for me and you!"**_

Chapter Three

Three days had passed by, with gentle talk between the royalties and smart conversation from the generals.

Endymion was confused, to say the least. He was lying on his bed, eyes focused on the ceiling above him, but mind wandering in other places.

"Why would such a woman abide by a prophecy?" he muttered to himself.

Girls were an utter mystery to him.

_Knock knock_.

Sitting up, Endymion grinned, that would be her, he knew it!

"Come in," he said casually, turning to face the door.

The door creaked slightly, Endymion's heart raced violently.

"Your majesty, we would like to speak to you,"

"Oh, it's just you," Endymion said, slightly angrily, his heart falling to normal beats.

Malachite took a step back. "Such kind words,"

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," Endymion said quietly. "I was excited for a moment,"

Nephrite pushed passed Malachite and walked into Endymion's room. "Aside from this witty banter you two seem to have going on, we actually do need to talk to you,"

Endymion raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate then,"

Zoicite walked into the room. "It's about … girls,"

Jedeite rolled his eyes and walked in too, leaning against the wall opposite the Prince.

"Girls?" Endymion asked curiously. "You … you four aren't exactly bad with girls,"

"That's not what we're asking," Malachite said slowly. "We're wondering what is going on with you,"

"Me?" Endymion asked. "Well … I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well-"

"Stop right there Mal," Jedeite cut in, stepping forward, eyes gleaming darkly. "We know there's something going on with the Princess of the Moon, I think everyone on Earth must know by now,"

"Serenity?" Endymion asked, a raised eyebrow. "I don't think the woman can stand me if I'm honest,"

"Don't be so foolish," Jedeite snapped in answer. "At dinner tonight, she had you wrapped around her little finger,"

"That's ridic-"

"No, it's not," Nephrite cut in. "I apologise your majesty, but if you had seen yourself at another point of view, you would be ashamed."

Endymion shook his head. "Tell me one thing that will prove you right … and I will believe you,"

Jedeite barked out in laughter. "I can think of one hundred."

"But he asks for only one," Malachite said softly.

Zoicite took a step forward, clearing his throat on the way. "If I recall correctly it went something like this..."

_The hall was decorated in a very glamorous manner, with brilliant red curtains falling from the high walled windows, and a wooden table stretching the length of the room, adorned with a green table cloth with gold threading. At the back, behind the King's seat, an empty orchestra pit sat quite calmly._

_Princess Serenity had been sitting to seats to the left of the King, Endymion's seat next to her, and empty. He was strolling along to it, when he saw his father glance up at him, mutter something quietly to Serenity and then press his fingertips together._

"_Speak of the Devil," King Damien said softly, looking at Endymion._

"_Why was I the topic?" Endymion asked quietly, taking his seat and facing his father._

"_No reason," King Damien answered joyfully. "You know, Serenity there are rumours that you are an exquisite singer,"_

_Serenity smiled. "I wouldn't say exquisite your Majesty,"_

"_Well, would you mind singing for me, and letting me see for myself?" King Damien asked kindly._

_Serenity blushed heavily. "I don't suppose I can oppose?"_

"_No, you will definitely have to perform," the King said quickly, grinning._

_The Prince rolled his eyes. "Don't do it if you don't want to," Endymion said quietly._

_Serenity smiled. "I would do it, but there is no instruments or-"_

"_Not to worry, we have an excellent orchestra that will be set up in a matter of moments," King Damien said efficiently, glancing to a servant near him, who nodded and walked out of the room briskly._

_Within minutes, Serenity had been whisked from her seat, only a few moments with a pianist about the music, and then she had been placed in front of an orchestra pit which she previously hadn't paid much attention to._

_Endymion's eyes were focused on Serenity, unable to move them as though they were stuck to her image with glue._

_The piano softly started behind her, and she opened her mouth, eyes shut softly._

"_I've been alone with you inside my mind, and in my dreams, I've kissed your lips a thousand times," Serenity's eyes opened slowly, and she glanced around the room nervously. "I sometimes see you pass outside my door. Hello, is it me you're looking for?"_

_Endymion could see the sharp intake of breath of Serenity's when her eyes fell on him. "I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile."_

"_You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are opened wide. Cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do,"_

_Endymion smiled, almost supportively, and glanced around the room, noticing that a cluster of women were fuming down the table._

"_And I want to tell you so much, I love you," Serenity's small hands were holding the front of her dress at this point, her eyes closed again. "I long to see the sunlight in your hair, and tell you time and time again, how much I care."_

_Endymion's heart almost fell to his stomach. She was singing about the prophecy._

"_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow. Hello, I've just got to let you know,"_

_Or was she?_

_It made perfect sense, but … something was different._

"_'Cause I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do,"_

_All eyes were glued to Serenity, the image of her too beautiful for most of the men, whose jaws had dropped._

"_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?"_

_Endymion's eyes however, had fallen to his lap. The prophecy, the prophecy. She could not help it, he could not help it. But somehow, Endymion could feel his heart racing at the sight of her, seemingly pouring her heart out into a song._

"_Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue, but let me start by saying; I love you," Serenity went on, her eyes closing for raising her voice._

"_Is it me you're looking for? Cause I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do,"_

_Endymion glanced to his father, who was now watching him carefully._

"_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?"_

_King Damien smiled. "She's brilliant, isn't she?"_

_Endymion looked back at her, nodding._

"_Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue, but let me start by saying,"_

_Suddenly, Serenity looked back at Endymion, his heart racing at her gaze._

"_I love you."_

"..."

"You better not be thinking of lying to us after that," Malachite said calmly.

"I'm not lying!" Endymion defended. "So, I thought she was a good singer, what else have you got?"

"You weren't paying attention to her voice," Zoicite pointed out, followed by vigorous nodding from Jedeite.

Endymion scowled. "I was paying attention to her voice!"

"No you were not!" Jedeite hissed. "You were staring at her as though you-you … never mind! Anyway, if you … you know, we're never going to get the Queen back!"

"My mother will be safe," Endymion said harshly, taking a step towards Jedeite. "And I was staring at her as though what, Jedeite, what?"

"As though you were in love with her!" Jedeite roared. "You're being foolish!"

At this point, Zoicite was playing with his fingernails, Malachite staring boldly at the Prince and Nephrite seemed to have found the floor quite interesting.

"I'm being foolish?" Endymion asked loudly. "No, I am not. I am simply enjoying the company of a girl, what is so wrong about that? You're engaged and you're still sleeping with whores every two seconds!"

"An engagement that your Royal Court pushed me into!" Jedeite yelled. "I had no choice! You do have a choice, and yet you choose to pick the one girl who will be the end of us! You know about the prophecy!"

Endymion waved a hand dismissively. "I do not like Serenity. She is simply not my type,"

"Tch," Jedeite muttered.

"What do you want me to say Jedeite?" Endymion asked angrily. "That I think she's foul? Fine! I think that Serenity is foul, OK?"

Jedeite made an angry noise that sounded like an eagle, before storming out of the room, his eyes ablaze.

Malachite was stock still, Nephrite still staring at the floor, and Zoicite simply looked at Endymion.

"Even though that was a lie, your Majesty," Zoicite added eagerly. "I think it will be best if you kept that thought it mind when you next look at her."

And with that, and a slight awkward silence, they left the room one by one, finishing with Malachite who rushed out and shut the door hastily after him.

Serenity sighed. It had been five whole days, and she had not heard a word from the Moon, not a word … from anyone in fact.

Not even Prince Endymion or any of his generals barely said hello to her after that incident. She thought back to the conversation she had shared with King Damien days previously.

"_Your Majesty," Serenity said, curtseying, after being escorted to the hall by Malachite and Nephrite._

"_Serenity," King Damien answered, with a heavy smile. "How are you?"_

"_I am quite good thank you," Serenity said, nodding. "How are you, your Majesty?"_

"_Oh-I am all right, thank you Serenity," King Damien answered again, his smile brightening this time. "And how are you finding the servants?"_

"_They all appear to be friendly and willing to help," Serenity answered. "In particular, my maid Molly has been somewhat of a friend to me these few days,"_

"_Ah, Molly Johnstone," King Damien said quietly. "She's the daughter of an old acquaintance, of course, she doesn't know. In fact, she knows none of her family,"_

_Serenity nodded. "Molly has explained the accident to me,"_

_Oh, she has?" King Damien asked, surprised. "So, she will talk about it now, she used to never say anything about it. It is a great tragedy,"_

"_Yes," Serenity said, bowing her head._

"_You can sit down," King Damien said, offering the second seat to his left.  
"Thank you, your majesty,"_

_Once she was sat down, the King spoke again. "I would offer you the seat to my right, but my wife usually sits there, and also, my son usually sits on my left, and I offered you that seat next to him, as he seems to be quite taken with you,"_

_Serenity gasped in shock, but quickly dismissed the thought._

"_Though perhaps, it would not be wise for my son to find out that I think this," King Damien said quietly._

"_I think that the Prince is very liable to liking girls, and although I would be honoured if he thought such a thought of me, I also think it would be a very unwise decision," Serenity said thoughtfully._

"_Perhaps," the King answered, pressing his fingertips together. "Anyway, speak of the devil."_

Serenity felt her body shake. She sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes vigorously. Yet again, she had endured a sleepless night.

Unable to think any more, Serenity simply changed quietly and left the room.

She wandered aimlessly through the castle, and thought it best not to go to dinner that night, in fear of possibly seeing the Prince again – and that was something that she felt she needed to prolong.

For one moment on her way to the library, Serenity gasped as she saw Endymion storming straight towards her, but turned away from him and looked as though she was talking to the passing maids.

She sighed in relief as she made it through the day without bumping into anyone that she did not want to talk to, but then wondered why on Earth she did not want to talk to them!

"Why is everything different here?" Serenity asked herself quietly when she landed on her bed later that night.

Thinking about the Moon, Serenity smiled sadly.

How was she supposed to escape?

**AN: Right, if you read it, leave me your thoughts :)**


End file.
